


Cold Family Home

by FangirlMess



Series: 12 Days of Book of Mormon [4]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Awkward ass meeting of parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMess/pseuds/FangirlMess
Summary: Day 8: Kevin tries his best (and fails) to get his boyfriend's parents to like him.This is also a sequel to my piece from Day 7.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Series: 12 Days of Book of Mormon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	Cold Family Home

**Author's Note:**

> If TurnIt0ff can do smut, I feel like I can do angst(ish)
> 
> Also, I don't care if it's past midnight where I live, it's still the 21st for someone. 
> 
> And I was very tired while writing this, so I am sorry.

Kevin squeezed his boyfriend’s hand tightly as they sat in the car in front of Connor’s parents’ house. 

“You know-”

Connor interrupted, already knowing what he was gonna say “I  _ know. _ ”

“We don’t have to do this Con-”

Connor interrupted again, “But I  _ want  _ to.” he kissed him on the lips, before letting go of his hand to open the door to the car, Kevin doing the same. 

Kevin watched him gulp before walking up the drive slowly, Kevin following, holding his hand out. He gladly took it, squeezing it tightly. 

Kevin threaded his fingers through his hair nervously as Connor rang the doorbell. He wanted to at least  _ try _ and make a good impression with Connor’s parents. 

The door opened suddenly, hitting them both with warm air as they both stared up at the people at the door staring sternly down at them. 

The two people greeting them looked strangely like and not like Connor. His mother had his ginger hair and pale skin, though she had brown eyes, and his father was pale though with blond hair, and Connor’s blue eyes. Suddenly it occurred to him what was so different about them both; they were both not smiling at all. His boyfriend radiated warmth and happiness, these people were so not similar to that, it was jarring. 

Connor gulped again, his blue eyes filled with anxiety. 

Kevin squeezed his hand again, and Connor squeezed back. The second they had stood in the doorway seemed to drag on forever, and Kevin saw Connor’s mother’s eyes drift down disdainfully to their joined hands.

Finally, Kevin broke the silence, putting on his best missionary smile, and extending his hand towards Mr. McKinley. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, sir. My name’s Kevin Price.” he said brightly. Mr. McKinley nodded, slowly shaking his head, and finally moved aside so that the two boys could step inside. 

As they did so gingerly, Kevin was struck by how...not homely it felt. It was nothing like his parent’s house, the one that smelled like fond memories and made him feel at home, this house smelled stale, like a model home. He couldn’t believe Connor actually lived here at some point, it was hard to imagine his happy, smiley boyfriend as a child running around these halls. 

They both followed the McKinleys silently down the hall towards what Kevin assumed was the dining room. 

Kevin glanced at the photos on the walls as he walked by. His parents' wedding, Connor’s baby pictures, pictures of a young Connor, no older than ten with a boy he guessed to be Steve Blade. Finally, his high school graduation photo, and his photo at the Missionary Training Center. 

_ He seemed like the perfect Mormon boy from the photos.  _

They sat down, still in uncomfortable silence, facing his parents at the table. Kevin glanced down at the food in front of him and almost smiled, it was all things he loved. 

He turned to Connor to say just that when Connor’s mother spoke for the first time. “So, Kevin,” Kevin looked up expectantly, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Connor eying his mother wearily. 

“Yes ma’am?” he asked, ever polite. 

“What is it you do?”

Kevin was slightly taken aback at the question. 

"Well, I’m a biology major at the University in Salt Lake, I want to go to medical school after that, though.”

“Do you work?”

“Oh, yeah, part time at Starbuc-” his words caught in his throat as he realized he’d just admitted he worked at a coffee shop to his boyfriend’s two  _ very  _ Mormon parents. 

He made eye contact with Mrs. McKinley who said nothing, only nodding, lips tight. 

This was going to be a  _ very  _ long night. 

It was strange how unlike his mother Mrs. McKinley was. While his mother was warm and happy, always reading to take on another surrogate child, Connor’s mother seemed cold, the exact opposite of maternal, and looked at Kevin like she’d rather Satan himself was in his seat. 

The conversation came to a grinding halt and Connor’s hand squeezed his tightly once again. 

“What do you do, Mrs. McKinley?” Kevin asked, still trying his best at politeness. 

“I’m a homemaker,” she said tightly. 

_ Of course, he should have known that, Connor had definitely mentioned it.  _

He swallowed, nodding, and changed tactics, turning instead to Mr. McKinley. 

“Um, what do you do, sir?”

Connor’s father cleared his throat before answering gruffly, “I’m the manager of a bank.” 

Kevin nodded, not quite sure what to say. 

The rest of the dinner passed in almost complete silence, Kevin trying in vain to start a conversation several times, Connor more meekly trying as well. Eventually the both gave up, hands clutched tightly together through the whole dinner. Even if that meant Kevin eating with his non-dominant hand, he didn’t care because he knew his hand was keeping Connor grounded. 

Eventually the McKinleys stood, and Kevin and Connor took it as their clue to rise as well. They walked in the direction of the door, and Connor and Kevin followed. 

Kevin stuck his hand out yet again to Connor’s father as they stood next to the front door, who, begrudgingly, took his hand, shaking it roughly. 

“It was nice to meet you, Mr. McKinley,” he said quietly. Mr. McKinley again only nodded, not telling him the same which told him enough about their opinions of him, and Mrs. McKinley nodded to him as well.

They saw themselves out, the door being slammed into their faces. They walked back to their car in silence, Connor’s pale hand shaking in Kevin’s. 

Connor lasted until Kevin closed his door, turning his key to start the car, before breaking down. 

He sobbed into his hands, a sound that sounded so heartbroken. He couldn’t stand to see Connor this way, it broke his heart. Kevin hurriedly reached across the front seat, hugging him close to his chest as continued sobs shook his body. 

“Hey, hey, it’ll be okay, babe,” he whispered, feeling déjà vu from the last time Connor’s shitty parents made him cry. 

“Connor, baby, you know you don’t have to see them anymore right?”

Connor suddenly shifted, looking up at him, his expression astonished as if he’d never thought of that before. 

“I-I’d like that, but what kind of son doesn’t see his parents?” he asked guiltily, between sobs.

“One putting himself first.” Kevin said gently, cupping his boyfriend’s face gently. 

“You’ve got my family, and I have said it before, you’re family to all of us, okay?”

Connor nodded, smiling slightly. 

“Can we stay at your house tonight?” by his house, he meant Kevin’s childhood home, the one he’d lived in since he got back from his mission. 

Kevin nodded, saying a quiet  _ of course _ , and Connor smiled slightly wider. 

They sat in the parking lot for a few more minutes, foreheads touching, before they drove off to Connor’s real family.


End file.
